The light of my world
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Edward left Bella again. Victoria found her. Bella had Edward's baby girl. But when Aro finds out about her, will Bella and Edward be able to get back together in order to save their little girl? Or will she be killed by Aro? R&R! Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning.

Bella sighed, before she walked to her bed. It had been four years since she had seen Edward, three years since he

thought she'd be safer with out him. He'd made that mistake once, and it almost cost him his life, but this time, it had cost

hers. Bella still remembered the last night she spent with Edward.

_Bella and Edward sat kissing on his bed. His arm tightly wrapped around her waist. Her's around his neck. Bella was totally _

_shocked as his hand ran down her side. "Edward?" Bella had whispered. "Yes?" He had mumbled back with a slight smile. _

_"What are you doing?" Bella whispered. "Bella, you where right. I just can't stop." Edward whispered kissing her neck. _

_"But, you said..." Bella whispered. "I know but I need you Bella, right now." Edward had whispered. Bella took a deep _

_breath. "And since I'm changing you soon, I want you to be happy." Edward had said. Bella sighed before she bent to his _

_ears. "Okay Edward, I'm ready." But that's all Bella aloud herself to remember._

Bella took a deep breath before grabbing the only picture of him off her nightstand. He was smiling as he had his arms

wrapped around her. Emmett was in the back. Fighting with Jasper. And Alice and Rosalie where playing catch. He had left

a week later. But even then, it was a terrible mistake. Because Victoria had found her.

_Bella ran threw the woods, gasping for breath. "Dear Bella, do you really believe I won't be able to get you?" Victoria's _

_voice said, close by. Bella immediately stopped and ran the other direction. "Oh Bella, your like a caged mouse, you can't _

_run from me." Victoria had said. Bella screamed as Victoria ran in front of her with a sickening grin. "Nice try Bella. I wonder _

_why Edward dear even liked you. I'm sure he doesn't anymore." Victoria said. Bella screamed and picked up a branch and _

_threw it at her. "Please Bella. That won't hurt me." Victoria said. "I thought you where a smart 17-year-old. But I guess _

_not." Victoria said as she grabbed Bella. Bella screamed, trying to break away. "I guess this is the end for you Bella." _

_Victoria had whispered in her ear before she bent down and sunk her teeth into Bella's shoulder. Bella screamed in agony _

_before Victoria let go and Bella fell to the floor. "I was going to kill you Bella, but I think you'd be in more pain if I made you _

_live for an eternity." Victoria said with a smirk as she wiped her mouth. Bella screamed in anguish. "Good bye Bella. Have a _

_good eternity." Victoria said with a smile as she left Bella to change by herself._

Bella sighed again before she set the picture down. But what Victoria hadn't known was someone meant more than

Edward to Bella. Someone held her heart, kept her happy. Someone was her best friend. And that someone, was her and

Edward's four year old daughter.

**Okay tell me what you think, I had this idea the other night and I just had to type it out. So REVIEWING is greatly appreciated! Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. Hide and seek

"Mommy?" A voice came from the door way. Bella looked up and smiled before she ran to pick the little girl up. She looked a

lot like Edward, she had his green eyes and his in humanly good looks, but she had Bella's brown hair and unfortunately

inherited Bella's clumsiness because she almost slipped from Bella's arms. "Sorry mommy." She said with a smile as she

hugged her mom closer to her. "It's okay baby." Bella said with a smile. "Mommy what are we doing today?" She asked with

a smile. "Well, I'm pretty sure we're going to the park." Bella said with a smile. "Cool." She said before she squirmed down.

"Emmy where are you going?" Bella asked. "To get dressed." She stated innocently. Bella laughed before her daughter ran

out of the room.

Bella smiled slightly as she watched her daughter play on the swings. She looked so happy, so care free. She reminded Bella

so much of Edward. Bella sighed as she looked down. Their anniversary was coming up and Bella just couldn't stop thinking

about it. Bella looked back up and saw her daughter about to jump off the swing. "Emily! Do not even think about it!" Bella

screamed. Emily looked at her and looked down, looking sorry. Emily smiled at Bella before she stood up and ran over to

Bella, hitting her knee. "Your it!" Emily said before running off. "Wait! Emily! Don't go towards the woods!" Bella said.

"Mommy come find me!" Emily yelled back as she made it into the woods. "No! Emily! Come back here!" Bella yelled, racing

off towards the woods, soon running with vampire speed. She stopped when she saw different paths. Not knowing which

one Emily could have taken. "Emily!" Bella screamed. "MOMMY!" Bella heard Emily scream, taking off towards the path she

thought she heard Emily scream from but couldn't find her. "EMILY! Talk to mommy! Come on baby!" Bella yelled. But she

couldn't hear anything, even with her heightened Vampire hearing.

Emily smiled as she ran into the woods. She could hear Bella screaming after her but she couldn't hear what so she just kept

running. She turned down one of the paths and looked behind her to see if Bella was running after her. Emily screamed as

her foot caught a tree branch and she was thrown into a cliff. Emily grabbed onto a tree branch that was hanging down and

screamed. "MOMMY! HELP!" Emily screamed trying to throw her weight back over the cliff's edge. Emily heard a crack before

she saw the tree branch break. "MOMMY!" Emily screamed before it snapped, throwing her down into the deep pit. Emily

cried out as she fell onto the cold wet mud below. "Mommy?!" Emily said softly, trying to get the wind back into her. "Help..."

Emily whispered. "Poor baby." A voice came from beside her. She looked over for a minute before she caught a glimpse of

red. "I'll help you. You know I helped your mommy, I knew both her and your daddy you know." Emily sighed as she felt her

hand being picked up. She started to drift to sleep when she felt a sharp pain in her hand and cried out. Her hand dropped

to the ground, splattering mud everywhere. "It would have happened anyway, so don't feel so bad. Besides if I hadn't you

probably would die here. Now you can live." Emily screamed as she felt like her hand was burning. "MOMMY! DADDY!

Anyone!" Emily screamed. "Sorry kid. They're not going to hear you. Your all alone." The voice said before the person walked

away, leaving Emily to scream and role in the mud.

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know I haven't answered some of your questions, but deffinutly REVIEW! You can ask me questions that way or just make sudgestoins or say what you think about it...Just please REVIEW! And Thank you to all who have REVIEWED already!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. Piper

Bella ran threw the rain and down another path, trying to find Emily, but something was wrong, her sent was almost

altogether gone. "EMILY! Answer me Baby! EMILY!" Bella screamed. She tried to hear her but couldn't. "EMILY!" Finally she

stopped and tried her power. It was Telepathy, like Edward's only Bella could also block people's mind, so she could make

sure that Emily and her stayed off of Alice's radar and stayed safe. She had never been able to read Emily's mind, and in

away that made Emily even more like Bella. "Oh baby, where are you?" Bella whispered to herself. Ignoring every thing

around her except for the thin trail that was disappearing quickly.

Alice sighed as she flipped threw the channels again. Jasper had his arm around her like he always did, and Emmet and

Rosalie sat on the other couch just starring blankly at the screen. Esme and Carlisle where out at the garden and Edward,

he was probably still locked in his room. They had to drag him out of his room to do any thing, he had totally gone depressed

after he left Bella. Alice sighed before she closed her eyes, trying to get a vision about Bella, but couldn't. She had

disappeared off her radar a while ago. Alice never got any news or anything about her. Alice hopped every night that didn't

mean she was dead. "Guys I think its time we go hunting again." Rosalie spoke up. "Yup, we haven't gone in a while and

Edward's beginning to get deep dark eyes." Alice said. "Alright Emmet, go get Mr. Edward." Jasper said with a sad smile.

Emmet sighed before he got off the couch and started walking up the stairs, he always hated this.

Emily woke up after what seemed like forever. The rain was pouring around her and she was drenched with rain and mud.

"Mommy..." Emily whispered as she began to move. She heard a noise behind her and spun around. A small cat was sitting

on a tree stump. It was white with black spots and it had a black tip to its tail. "Hey kitty." Emily whispered, her voice horse

from the lack of use. The small cat looked at her, sniffing her before it jumped down and let Emily pick it up. Emily gasped as

she realised how big this cat's paws where! They where almost as big as Emily's hand. "It's okay." A voice came. Emily

abruptly turned around, searching for the voice. "No, sweetie, down here." Emily starred at the cat with terror. "I'm here to

protect you." The cat said flicking her tail. "Protect me?!" Emily whispered, now very afraid. "I want my mommy." Emily cried.

The cat smiled before she put her paw on Emily's cheek and whipped away one of her tears. "I know. We're going to go find

her okay?" The small kitty said. "Okay." Emily said. "I'm Emily." The cat smiled at her. "I know child. I'm Piper." The small cat

whispered. Emily smiled a little as the cat jumped on top over her shoulders. "Are you going to be able to clime honey?"

Piper asked. Emily looked at her, swaying on her feet a little. "I can try." Emily said as she grabbed a small vine and tried to

clime her way up. She slipped back down and cried out in shock as she landed in the mud. "You can do it sweetie." Piper said

as she tapped Emily's back. "I'm scared though." Emily whispered. "Trust me honey, I'm right here and I'm not going any

where." Piper said. Emily nodded before she grabbed the vine again and began climbing. She made it half way before she

looked down. "MOMMY!" Emily screamed. "EMILY?!" Bella's voice rang out. "MOMMY HELP!" Emily cried. Bella appeared in

front of the cliff a moment later. "Thank God! Emily take my hand." Bella said reaching into the cliff. Emily tried to reach up

and take it but missed. "I can't mommy!" Emily screamed. "You can sweetie! You've done great so far, just a little bit more."

Bella said trying to figure out what was with the cat. Emily started climbing again and made it up a few more steps before

she slipped. "MOMMY!" Emily screamed before Bella's hand connected with hers and she was pulled out of the cliff. "Emily

don't ever scare me like that again." Bella whispered into Emily's hair. Something was different about her, but she didn't

know what. "Emily tell your mommy that Victoria found you." Piper said. "Who's Victoria?" Emily asked. Bella immediately

looked at her. "What?" Bella said slowly. "Piper said to tell you that Victoria found me." Emily said. "No..." Bella whispered.

"Tell her that she bit you." Piper whispered sadly. "She bit me? Eww." Emily said. "She bit you?! Emily where?!" Bella

screamed. Emily looked at her quickly. "Mommy I'm sorry." Emily whispered. "Oh baby, it's not your fault. Where did she bite

you though?" Bella asked, trying to sound calm. "On your hand honey." Piper said. Emily looked at her hand and gasped.

"Mommy look!" Emily said as she saw a scare of two holes. "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Bella whispered, burring

her head in Emily's shoulder. "About what mommy?" Emily asked. "Tell your mommy it would have happened soon anyway, it

was already in your blood. She'll know what I mean." Piper said sadly. "Piper says that it would have happened soon

anyway, she says it was already in my blood. She said you'll know what she means." Emily said. Bella looked at her, the

realisation spread across her face. "Piper's this cat, isn't she?" Bella whispered. "Yes mommy, she found me and helped me

get up." Emily explained. Bella smiled before she hugged Emily tight to her chest. "Bella?" A voice whispered behind them.

Bella took a deep breath before she turned around. Seeing two people that she NEVER thought she'd see again.

**Okay guys, tell me what you think! Please read and REVIEW! And thank you to everyone who did REVIEW! I appreateate it a lot! Thanks again!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. Meeting

Rosalie starred in shock as Bella turned around, holding a little girl. Bella was beautiful, not that she wasn't before, but

Rosalie now noticed she was inhumanly beautiful. She had her regular brown hair but now there was blond streaks, her

eyes where a beautiful shade of gold and her clothes all made her curves more noticeable then before. The little girl though

had brown hair with blond streaks that was tied into two pony tails, and green eyes, she had on a pink dress that was

stayed with mud and was wearing sparkly pink sandals. "Rosalie." Bella whispered. "Emmet." Bella added. They starred at

her in shock before Emily turned to look at them. Piper was still perched on her shoulders, and didn't seem to be in any hurry

to get down. "How?" Rosalie whispered. Searching for her voice. "It doesn't mater. We need to go." Bella said before she

started to walk away. "No wait! Bella is it really you?" Emmet asked. "Yes Emmet it is." Bella whispered. "This is great!

Edward will be so happy..." "No, Emmet I don't want to see him. Not after what he did." Bella yelled turning around. She

placed Emily on her feet before grabbing her hand. "Every one makes mistakes Bella, you know that." Emmet whispered.

"Not the same mistake twice. I don't want to see him." Bella added. "What about the others?! What about Alice, and Esme?!

Carlisle and Jasper?!" Emmet demanded. Bella looked down. "I miss them so much. I hate how long I haven't seen them.

But... I just can't..." Bella whispered before she was yanked backwards as Rosalie slammed into her. "MOMMY!" Emily

screamed trying to run to her but Emmet ran and stopped her, about to stop Rosalie, when he noticed what she was doing.

"Rosalie?!" Bella screamed in surprise. Rosalie was hugging her tightly. "Please Bella. Your my sister. You've always been my

sister. I know my idiot brother made a mistake, but we've all been paying for it. Edward never comes out of his room, Alice

and Jasper just sit around watching TV. Emmet and I never work on the cars any more. And Esme and Carlisle are always in

the garden. Please come back Bella, we need you." Rosalie sobbed dry tears. Bella slowly put her arms around Rosalie. "I

can't I have, responsibility's now." Bella whispered before she looked over at Emily. "And about that. Bella who is she."

Emmet asked. "That's my daughter." Bella said shocking them both. "And Edwards child."

Rosalie and Emmet looked at Bella shocked before they looked at Emily. "Edward's...Daughter...?" Emmet asked. Emily

starred at Bella with wide eyes before Bella came over and scooped her up. "It's okay baby. I'm fine." Bella assured her.

Emily buried her head in Bella's shoulder before her eyes settled on Emmet, taking in how big he was. Emmet and Bella

chuckled as they realised what she was starring at. "That's Uncle Emmet. And that's Aunt Rosalie." Bella whispered. Emily

looked at both of them before back at her mom. "Cool." Was all she said before Emmet and Rosalie cracked a grin at her.

"Bella, just one question, if your a vampire, and Edward was a vampire, how did you...And how did she survive your

transformation?" Emmet asked. "Well apparently all of Edward's...Stuff...Still worked, the only reason you and Rosalie can't

have kids is because your both Vamps. I was human, and had a human body...Hence how I got pregnant." Bella said. "But

no one knew.." Rosalie started. "Because no Vampire has ever fallen in love with a human before. I was the first." Bella

whispered. "And as for how she survived. That's a little complicated. Someone came to me when I was changing. They said

since I had been threw so much, well they said they would grant one wish." Bella said, if she could be, she would be crying

right now. "I thought about life with Edward again, but then I remembered I was pregnant, and I wanted to meet my baby

so bad. That's what I wished for. And I met her eight months later." Bella whispered. "Oh." Emmet said, understanding now.

"Bella, what's her name?" Rosalie whispered. "Oh my gosh! BELLA!" Another familiar voice joined in the conversation.

Bella turned around and smiled as Alice ran to her, almost hugging her before she noticed Emily in Bella's arms. "Who is

this?" Alice asked with a smile. "Mine and Edward's daughter." Bella said, not willing herself to beat around the bush

anymore. "Wholly..." "There is a minor with us Alice!" Bella said before she could finish her sentence. "Sorry." Alice said

sheepishly. "It's okay." Bella said with a smile. "How?" Alice asked. "Bella your going to half to repeat this a bunch with the

rest of the family. I would just save it." Emmett said. "But I..." Bella started but Rosalie stopped her. "Please Bella. Our family

needs you." Rosalie pleaded. Bella took a deep breath. "Are you okay with that?" Bella asked. "Sure..." Emily said looking at

Alice. "Oh and this is Aunt Alice." Bella said with a smile as she saw Alice's face light up. "Okay then lets go!" Alice said with

the first real smile she had had in a very long time.

**Okay, I will try to post another chapter by tonight, so please REVIEW! You can ask questions or comments or tell me how you like the story so far. Isn't REVIEWING wonderful? :-) And thank you to everyone who did REVIEW! I appreteate it!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	5. Together

Bella followed as Alice talked to her a mile a minute, deep in thought. Rosalie and Emmet where grinning like crazy as they

approached the house. It was beautiful, it looked so similar to their old home so it made Bella feel like she was home. Or at

least in away. Emmet and Rosalie walked in first before Alice. "Hey guys." Esme said, her back was faced to them and so

was Carlisle's as they watched TV. "Guys we have some really big and great news!" Alice exclaimed. Esme turned around as

Jasper came from the stair case. "What is it?" Esme asked before Bella walked threw the door. "Oh my gosh!" Esme

screamed before she ran over to Bella, at Vampire speed, and hugged her tightly. "Oh Bella! I missed you so much!" Esme

said as Jasper and Carlisle ran up to them. "It's so good to see you Bella!" Jasper exclaimed. "Yes Bella, how have you

been?" Carlisle asked. "I've been good." Bella said with a smile. "That's not it guys." Alice said with a huge grin. "What?"

Esme asked. "Baby come here." Bella said taking Emily's hand and leading her into the home, with Piper still sitting across

her shoulders. "Aw! She's so cute!" Esme said with a smile. "Can I hold her?" Esme asked. Bella nodded and Esme reached

down and picked up Emily. "Esme, Carlisle. Meet your granddaughter." Bella said. Esme stopped dead in her tracks, as did

Carlisle and Jasper. "What?" Carlisle whispered. "That's mine and Edward's daughter." Bella informed them. "But, how?"

Esme asked. Emmet grin. "Well mom when a man and women get together and love each other very much..." "Ha ha

Emmet." Carlisle said glaring at him. "I was pregnant when Edward left me. Apparently even tough he's a vamp, he's still

very much a guy and he got me pregnant." Bella explained. "But your a vamp. Did that happen before, or after?" Jasper

asked. "Before she was born. I made a wish. And it was granted." Bella whispered. "And what where you doing in the

woods?" Esme wondered. "I was looking for her. She tripped and fell into the cliff...And..." Bella stopped and looked down.

"What?" Jasper asked. "Victoria bit her." Bella whispered. "No..." Carlisle whispered. "She did, she bit me and she bit her. I'm

going to get that..." Bella trailed off as she looked at Emily. "Bad woman." Bella said with a half smile, making everyone smile

a bit. "I know her time was limited. Being a human I mean, but still..." Bella whispered. "What do you mean?" Emmet asked.

"When the angel, or whatever, granted my wish she said unfortunately that she would change before her fifth birthday, due

to all of the Vampire blood in her." Bella explained. "Oh..." Esme whispered as Emily took a small piece of her hair in her

hands. "But still...I just hate Victoria so much right now." Bella exclaimed. "I know." Alice said giving her a small hug. Bella

smiled at Alice. Before they heard the front door open. Bella turned around and starred at the person she hoped never to

see. "Bella?!" Edward exclaimed, almost out of breath.

"You!" Bella screamed. Edward's eyes where still huge. "Bella? What are you...How are you...Are you a..." Edward couldn't

even got a full sentence together. "Yes Edward I'm a vampire, and I'm pretty good considering a few things." Bella said

annoyed. Edward's eyes snapped over to Emily and his eyes went wide. "You have a daughter?" Edward asked, receiving

glares from everyone in the family. "Oh yes." Bella said with a smile as she walked over and smiled as Esme handed Emily to

her. "We have a daughter." Bella said as she walked back over. "But..." Edward said, his eyes going wide. "Edward meet

Emily Alice _**Swan**_." Bella said, knowing that hurt Edward. Bella heard a squeal from behind her before she was engulfed in a

huge hug. "I love you so much! Your like the best!" Alice screamed jumping up and down. Bella smiled before she heard a

thump. She turned around and saw Edward on his knees in front of her. "Oh Bella I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Edward said. "Edward. Reduced to begging." Emmet said with a smirk. Emily giggled as Rosalie smacked Edward on the back

of the head. "Please Bella, Please, Please, Please forgive me. I thought I was doing what was best! I didn't know you where

pregnant. Or I would have stayed." Bella put Emily down and Emily sat on the couch with Piper. "So it looks like you've finally

found your family." Piper said with a purr as she sat on Emily's lap. "I do?" Emily asked, making everyone look at her. "Yep,

those two, are your Aunts. Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice." Piper said. Emily looked at them and smiled. "Aunts?" Emily asked.

"And those two are your Uncles. Uncle Emmet, and Uncle Jasper." Piper continued. " Uncles!" Emily said with a smile. "And

those two, are your grandparents." Piper said. "But they don't look old." Emily said. Esme and Carlisle grinned while Emmet

and Jasper burst out laughing. "Trust us, they are." Emmet said. "Um whats going on?" Rosalie asked with a smile. "She

started that after she was out of the cliff." Bella said with a concernedlook. "Cliff?" Edward asked, still on his knees. "Yes,

OUR daughter fell into a cliff where Victoria found her and bit her." Bella said. "She didn't, that bi..." Edward started. "Edward

Anthony Cullen!" Esme scolded. "And that's your dad." Piper said. Emily turned around and looked at Edward. "Daddy." Emily

whispered, making Edward melt even more. "Is she talking to the cat?" Alice asked. "Yes." Bella said. "This is great! I think I

know whats going on!" Carlisle exclaimed loudly, making everyone jump. "That's her power. She can talk to animals." Carlisle

said. Piper snorted. "That's only the half of it." Piper said with a smirk. "What's only the half of it?" Emily asked, making

everyone look at the cat. "You'll see soon enough. But tell Carlisle he is sort of right, you can talk to animals but there is

more." Emily turned to Carlisle and smiled. "Piper said your sort of right. I can talk to Animals, but there's more." Emily said.

"Okay, that's going to take time to get used too." Emmet said, earning another smack on the head. "Well we should go."

Bella said picking Emily and Piper up. "Wait! You can't! Please, I just learned I have a daughter, can't I get to know her?!"

Edward asked. Bella looked at him. Even though he had hurt her, she still loved him, so much. Maybe there is hope for the

two of them. "Yes, Bella we insist!" Carlisle said. Bella looked at them, thinking hard. "Okay." Bella said. Emily smiled before

she and Piper jumped down. "Bella, please know I am sorry. And I'll do what ever it takes to make it up to you." Edward said

once his family was busy with Emily. "Okay Edward, but you'll have to really fight." Alice said with a smile as she jumped in to

the conversation. "Ya, I doubt that Bella is just going to welcome you back with open arms the moment you say your sorry."

Rosalie said. "Ya, you have to earn her back." Esme said. The guys all looked at each other, worried, this wasn't going to be

easy, and if they weren't careful, they could be pulled into this too.

**Okay guys I have to go do my science homework, tell me what you guys think! Please read and REVIEW!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. The perfect moment

Edward sat out side on the porch while Bella, Alice and Rosalie where out in the field playing with Emily. "Edward, your one

lucky man." Emmet said as he and Jasper came out to sit on the porch. "I know, I just don't know how it happened." Edward

whispered, loving the sight of Emily laughing hysterically as Alice tickled her. "I like that sight to Edward." Jasper said,

obviously feeling what Edward was feeling. "I'm surprised at you, you've got your girlfriend back and your daughter, and

your up here instead of out there with them." Emmet said, smiling at Rosalie. "I can't yet, I haven't earned that." Edward

said. "Then earn it Edward, fight back, let her see that you still love her and that you always have." Emmet said. "Or else

your life will be ruined, and hers could be too." Jasper whispered. "I have a idea." Edward said before he took a deep breath

and got up to walked inside.

Bella smiled as Alice and Rosalie watched The Little Mermaid with Emily, Emmet and Jasper. Bella quickly got up to go grab a

book from her room when she opened the door she stopped. Her bed was covered in rose petals and there was a big Teddy

bear in the middle. Bella gave a small smile before she walked over to the bed and saw a small note on the bed. _My sweet _

_Bella, I know you haven't forgiving me. But please just keep an open mind about this. I'm going to fight for you, you slipped past _

_me once, and I'm not going to let it happen again. You will have a half of a dozen of clue's to a half dozen roses. I want you to find _

_all of them. The first will be easy to find. Then it will gradually get harder as you go. Good luck my sweet, and please remember _

_how much I love you. Clue 1. The sun shines bright, but not as bright as you. To understand this clue you must look to the moon. _

Bella grinned before she looked up and grinned. A rose was dangling by a string above her and a piece of paper was tied to

it. Bella reached up and plucked it from the air before reading the paper._ Roses are red violets are blue. Flowers smell so good _

_as do you. _Bella thought carefully, she couldn't think of anything. "Alice!" Bella shouted, even though she knew she didn't

need to, she just felt so excited. Alice ran in a moment later before she stopped, taking in the scene. "This is sweet. This is

nice." Alice whispered, wishing Jasper would be this romantic. "Does Esme's garden have roses and violets?" Bella asked.

Alice looked at her. "Yes, she's got a bunch." Alice said with a smile. "Okay lets go. Wait someones watching Emily right?"

Bella asked. "Edward was going to keep an eye on her." Alice said. Bella took a deep breath, she was nervous about that

but, Edward deserved to have a chance to get to know his daughter right? Bella smiled before she ran after Alice.

Edward smiled as he walked down the stairs. Emily was sitting on the couch petting Piper while Emmet and Rosalie walked

out of the room. "Hello Emily. I'm..." Edward stopped as he sat down. Should he say Edward or daddy? "I'm Edward." He

said with a sigh. Emily snickered. "Don't you mean daddy?" Emily questioned. Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around

her. "Yes. Daddy." Edward whispered. "Daddy can I ask you a question?" Emily asked, making Piper and Edward both look at

her. "Anything." Edward said. "Mommy said you left because you didn't know how to be my daddy. She said you just couldn't

take the pressure. Was it true? Or did you just not want to be with me?" Emily asked. Edward looked at her amazed, as she

looked up at him. "Honey your mommy was right. I, well I didn't know you had come, but I...That doesn't mean that I don't

want to be with you, I'll always want to be with you, forever, and ever...and ever..." Edward said holding her tightly. "Your

my baby girl. And I will always be your father, and I will always want to be with you." Edward whispered. Emily smiled

slightly as she hugged him tightly. "I want to be with you forever too daddy." Emily whispered closing her eyes. Edward

smiled moving a strand of her hair from her eyes. This was truly the perfect moment.

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Please read and REVIEW! Thanks so much!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. Where his heart is kept

Bella smiled as she picked up the second to last rose, this one had been hidden in Esme and Carlisle's wooden box under

their floor board under their bed, she had been at this for a week already and Bella was relieved to finally discover that she

was on last rose. This one had been really heard, she only feared what the last one was. _Dear sweet Bella, the last rose is _

_ahead. It is in the spot that shows what we love, it is where part of my heart lies, it is in a place I will never leave, for I love it too _

_much to leave it. Come find it to realize where my heart will always stay and be held._ Bella read the card over and over again.

She walked down the stairs and looked at his piano. She smiled as she heard Alice and Jasper's conversation. "Why can't

you treat me specially, Edward has placed rose's all over the house! With Poems attached! And it's taking Bella a week to

find them and remember, she doesn't need to sleep!" Alice yelled. "Alice, I just never thought of it, wouldn't it be more

romantic If I thought of something and did it myself?" Jasper asked. "Stop trying to calm me down Jasper!" Alice said, but her

voice did sound like it was coming down. "I'm sorry babe. But I do have a surprise up my sleeves, for Wednesday." Jasper

said, before he chuckled nervously. "Christmas? Oh Jasper, I'm just...I'm sorry..." Alice whispered before she leaned in and

kissed him. "It's fine dear." Jasper whispered before kissing her. Bella tuened out of their conversation at this point and

continued looking. Next stop was his Volvo. It was empty of the rose. An hour later Bella walked up stairs to check his room.

Nothing, no flower, or any poem. Bella sighed before she walked out of the room. "Mommy?" Bella heard Emily say. She

looked down and smiled as she saw Emily, in a light green dress with her hair tied into a braid. "Yes baby?" Bella asked.

"Daddy said to give this too you." Emily said with a smile as she pulled a rose from behind her back. Bella gasped as she

took the rose. A silver ring with six diamonds three on each side of a heart shaped diamond. Bella took the ring and saw

that it was in graved. _Dearest Bella, my heart belongs to you. XEdwardX_ Bella smiled, tears falling from her eyes as she read

the paper. I told you dear Bella, I this rose was where half of my heart lies and now, its where my other half lies. Please

forgive me. "Edward! I know you around here some where." Bella said with a smile. Edward grinned as he stood in front of

her. "Bella do you forgive me?" Edward whispered. "I do Edward, If I didn't my heart would be in too much pain." Bella said

as Edward threw his arms around him. "Bella there's something I never got to do. And I really hope you'll except." Edward

whispered in her ear before he took the ring from her fingers and got down on one knee. "Oh my God." Bella whispered.

"Bella, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I have never wanted something more than this..." Edward said

before he looked down at Emily. "And of course you." Edward said with a smile before he turned back to Bella. "Bella, will

you marry me?" Edward whispered. Bella smiled at him. "Edward, I've always loved you, I hated being apart from you, I

always will. So I will marry you." Bella whispered. Edward smiled and leaped to his feet before grabbing Bella and hugged

Bella tight to him. Bella was squealing with delight as Alice and Jasper walked up the stairs. "I told you it would go well."

Alice said smugly. Edward smiled. "Okay, you win." Edward mumbled before he kissed Bella. "Eww!" Emily exclaimed. "Okay

Emmy, do you want to go set up for Christmas in two days?" Alice asked. "Sure." Emily said grinning. "Okay follow me." Alice

said with a smile before she picked her up and ran down the stairs, leaving Bella and Edward to celebrate.

**Okay tell me what you think!! Please read and REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. I'll always be with you

**Sorry guys! I've been really busy, and thanks to all the people who REVIEWED! I appreciate it so much! I would have sent each of you an individual message like a usually do but there was just to many REVIEWS! :-) Thanks so much and on with the story!!**

Bella smiled as she walked into Edward's room, now her room, she had let Emily take her old room. "Hey." Bella said as she

sat by the window with him. "Hi." Edward whispered back. "What is it?" Bella asked. "I just, still feel bad that I left you, I

mean you had to raise Emily by yourself for four years. I wasn't there to help you threw your pregnancy, or to help her make

her first steps, or to hear her first words..." Edward whispered looking up at the moon. "Edward, I've recorded all of it. I

know it doesn't replace you but, at least you can see it...You know, if it makes you feel better, do you know what her first

words where?" Bella asked. "No." Edward said looking at her. "Daddy. She wanted you Edward, I want you to get her to

know you, she deserves to see who you are, who her daddy really is." Bella whispered taking his hand. Edward nodded

before he heard a scream from down stairs and ran out of the room.

"Emily, honey calm down." Alice tried as Edward and Bella appeared in the doorway. "No! I should be a sleep! It's dark out,

its past my bed time!" Emily cried dry-less tears. "Honey..." Bella said lightly. "No! Mommy tell them!" Emily cried. "Honey,

there's something you wont understand..." Bella whispered. "Mommy!" Emily cried before running out the door. Bella began

to run when Edward stopped her. "Let me talk to her." Edward whispered. Bella thought for a minute before letting him run

after her. Emily was running before she tripped and just laid on the snow covered ground, beating her fist into the ground.

Edward came over to her and laid a comforting hand on her back. Emily tried to squirm away from him, but gave up. "No!

Leave me alone!" Emily cried. "Honey..." Edward tried but she just cried harder. He helped her raise a little before she threw

her arms around Edward's neck. "Sweetie I know this is probably a really hard thing to understand but, your just different

now, today...its a start to a new destiny honey, your family will be with you forever..." Edward tried. Emily broke down again.

"I want to be normal! I don't want to be different!" Emily screamed. Edward sighed, he knew that she didn't understand but

how was he going to explain to a little girl that she was a Vampire? Emily sniffled. "I want mommy." Emily cried. "Mommy

understands! She knows that I'm just a little girl with pretty dresses and a bunch of stuffed animals, who goes to school

with all her friends." Emily pleaded. "You'll still be able to have all that, you'll just have it forever, with me, and mommy, and

Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmet, and Uncle Jasper, and Gramps and Grams..." Edward stopped. "But I want to

sleep, and not drink that...well I guess it taste okay, but that red cool aid that Grams gives me taste weired. I want to go

home." Emily complained. "I love you Emily, and your family is here for you, we'll try to help you understand but for now, you

have to trust us. 'Kay?" Edward whispered in her ear. "Okay daddy." Emily whispered before Edward picked her up and

carried her home.

Alice watched nervously after Edward left before she saw him in a vision carrying Emily back, her head laying on his shoulder.

She sighed with relief making everyone look at her. "He's coming with her soon. He decided to walk so he didn't scare her."

Alice explained. "Thank gosh." Bella exclaimed making Emmet laugh. "I think its become a habit now." Emmet said. "What?"

Bella asked confused. "Watching what you say." Emmet exclaimed making everyone laugh. Bella cracked a smile but nodded.

"Sorry have to do it." Bella said. "Ya." Jasper said putting an arm around Alice. The back door opened and Edward and Emily

walked in, Edward caring Emily. "Hey Emmy." Alice said with a smile. Emily smiled at her. "Hi Alice!" Emily said as Edward put

her down. "Sorry." Emily whispered. Alice smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry honey." Alice said with a smile. "Hey do you

want to know one of our Christmas traditions?" Jasper asked sitting by Alice. Emily nodded happily. "We each get one gift

tonight and then all the rest tomorrow." Alice finished. Emily grinned before running to the tree. The rest of the family

grinned and crowded around the tree. Emmet was the first to go, he grabbed a box and ripped the wrapping paper off

faster then a kid would. "Sweet!" Emmet said as he took a model plan out of the box. Rosalie smirked before she grabbed

one of her box. She opened it slowly before she opened a black box, two Pearl earrings with diamonds on the end hung

neatly. "Thanks Em." Rosalie whispered before kissing him. Alice grinned as Esme and Carlisle grabbed their boxes. Carlisle

went first and smiled when he saw that there was a new book in there, first edition Frankenstein. "I know how much you

like it." Esme whispered with a smile. Carlisle grinned before he kissed her. Esme opened hers and saw it was a 500 gift

card to Macy's. Alice went next and opened a black box to a silver bracelet with gold and silver embedded into little hearts all

over it. Jasper smiled as she kissed him before he opened his. It was an empty box. "You get yours later." Alice whispered in

his room. "There is a minor in the room Alice!" Bella said before Edward got a box for them both. Bella opened hers as Alice

grinned sheepishly. It was a ring with diamonds and Ruby's embedded into it in the shape of snowmen. "Thanks Edward."

Bella whispered. Edward grinned before he opened his. Car keys sat in the box. He looked at Emmet questionably. "It's out

side. I'll show you later." Emmet said with a smile. Edward grinned before they saw Emily's wrapping paper fly off. But not as

fast as Emmet's did. Emily smiled as a necklace sat in the box, it was gold and had diamonds and Ruby's and gold all hanging

on small charms in different shapes, but at middle there was her name in gold and diamonds. Emily smiled before Edward

put it on. "There honey, now we're always going to be together, no mater what happens." Edward whispered. Emily smiled

before Alice froze, flying into a vision.

**Hey guys! I know its a cliff hanger but I really have to go. I have a bunch of Homework and my exams are going to start soon so I have to study. I may not write for a while, till Monday at the LATEST! I have this huge project, two performances that I have to be in and a camp that I have to be a councilor at this weekend. But I will try to post, it just may be later at night. SORRY GUYS! I mean it though, I'll definitely post Monday night! Okay I have to go! Tell me what you think and please read and REVIEW.**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. The vision, the problem

It was dark, very dark, the room was cold and Alice was standing close to Jasper, holding his hand tightly. Emily was in between them. She was gripping their hands tightly. "Come on Alice, you can't keep holding me off. Just give me the girl, and you and Jasper will stay safe." A voice said from the shadows. "No, please...I can't she's my niece." Alice begged. "Oh Alice, you know how these things work, I'll get her no mater what, I already lost once, I'm not going to lose again." He said. He grinned evil before Jasper fell to the floor, screaming in pain. "Jasper!" Alice screamed. "Please stop!" Emily cried. "Come with me then, it will save them." He said. "No, Emily don't even think about it!" Alice screamed holding her back and holding on to Jasper's hand. "Alice I warned you." He said. Alice screamed in pain before she fell to the floor. "Please stop!" Emily cried. "Then come here..." A voice said, drenched in venom. Emily looked at Alice and Jasper before she slowly walked over. "Just don't hurt them." Emily whispered. "NO! EMILY! DON'T!" Alice screamed. But it was to late, Emily disappeared.

Alice snapped back to reality before she looked at her family's faces before settling on Bella's and Edward's faces, Edward held Emily extremely closely, in a bone crushing hug. Bella looked frantically back at Alice. "We have to do something!" Bella cried. "We will. But first we need to figure out who wants Emily." Alice whispered. "What's going on?" Jasper whispered. "What did you see?" Emmett asked. "Hang on." Edward said then picked Emily up. "Come here honey, let's go get you dressed in PJ's. It's more comfortable." Edward said walking out of the room, but Piper stayed on the couch after Emily left, Alice assumed to get a idea of what was going on. "I saw someone taking Emily, well sort of, he black mailed her, he had me and Jasper in pain and Emily wanted to save us." Alice whispered. "He had us in Pain?" Jasper asked. "I think he had Jane's power." Alice whispered. "What does he want with Emily?" Emmett demanded. "I don't know, but he said he had already lost once, he was not going to lose again, what could that passably mean?" Bella asked. "I don't know, maybe, maybe we'll be able to figure this out. We just need to be careful. We need to watch her. Stay with her every moment." Esme said. "Well who's going to keep an eye on her tomorrow?" Jasper asked. "Well Alice and I wanted to take her shopping so we can take her on Tuesday." Rosalie said. "And Edward and I where going to let her play with her new toys tomorrow since its Christmas and she'll have a bunch of toys, we'll just take it from there." Bella said. "Okay, well go from here. We need to watch her. Is everyone okay with that?" Emmett asked. "Of course. We're a family, we always will be." Esme said before they shared a long, worried look, each hoping for Emily's safety.

Emily sat up in her room the next morning, after everyone had opened their gifts and gone their separate ways she had gone up to play with her new dolls and with Piper. "What should we name this one?" Emily asked Piper who was smiling as Emily held up a Barbie doll. "Annabell." Piper said with a smirk. "Wow that's pretty, how did you come up with that name?" Emily asked. "It was my moms name." Piper said. "Cool." Emily said before setting her doll down. "Oh I wanted to show you my new dress it's very pretty!" Emily said with a smile as she ran toward the closet. She slipped on a dress that was a light blue, and flared out at the bottom, like a princess dress would. As a mater of fact it looked almost exactly like a princess dress. "Isn't it pretty?" Emily said excitedly. "I do believe so. Are you royalty today Emily?" Piper asked, playing along. Like a older sister would do to humor their younger sister. Emily giggled and ran out of the room towards Edward and Bella. "Look at Aunt Rosalie's gift! Isn't it pretty on me daddy?" Emily asked. "Of course baby, but your pretty in anything." Edward said with a smile. Emily smiled at him. They heard a crash and Edward quickly set Emily down. "Emily do not go anywhere!" Edward said. "Okay daddy." Emily whispered as Bella gave her a quick kiss and followed Edward up the stairs. They ran into the attic and they looked around, Rosalie and Emmet, along with Esme and Carlisle stood looking around. "What happened?" Edward asked. "I don't know." Came the same response from everyone. "Oh my gosh! Emily!" Bella screamed before the door slammed shut and locked. Emmet and Edward ran over and slammed their fist into the door, trying to brake it. "Emily run!" Edward screamed. Emmet slammed into it with all his weight. "Why isn't the door opening!" Rosalie demanded. "I don't know!" Emmet cried feeling helpless. "EMILY! RUN!" Bella screamed as they heard a small scream. "EMILY!" Edward yelled before they heard Jasper scream. "JASPER!" Esme screamed. But it was no use, they where trapped.

Emily heard the door slam shut and saw a man walking down the stairs. "Alice!" Emily screamed running down to the living room. Alice ran toward Emily, picking her up. Jasper stood close to Alice and Emily, putting his body in between the intruder and Alice and Emily. "Come on Alice, you can't keep holding me off. Just give me the girl, and you and Jasper will stay safe." A voice said from the stairs. "No, please...I can't she's my niece." Alice begged. "Oh Alice, you know how these things work, I'll get her no mater what, I already lost once, I'm not going to lose again." He said. He grinned evil before Jasper fell to the floor, screaming in pain. "Jasper!" Alice screamed, bending down but still gripping Emily tightly. "Please. Stop!" Emily cried. "Come with me then, it will save them." He said. "No, Emily don't even think about it!" Alice screamed holding her back and holding on to Jasper's hand. "Alice I warned you." He said. Alice screamed in pain before she fell to the floor, dropping Emily. "Please stop!" Emily cried. "Then come here..." A voice said, drenched in venom and hatred. Emily looked at Alice and Jasper before she slowly walked over. "Just don't hurt them." Emily whispered. "NO! EMILY! DON'T!" Alice screamed. But it was to late. The man picked Emily up before they disappeared.

**Okay guys, I know I said I'd write on Monday, but I did sort of. I mean I did post a chapter, it was just with the wrong story...Sorry...Anyway, please be nice I only have school for like 8 more days, and those days are going to be hectic. With exams anyway. So I'll try to post but it may take me a little bit of time. Anyway please read and REVIEW! And thanks to all who did REVIEW! It makes me very happy!**

**Bye guys!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. friend or foe?

"EMILY!" Edward screamed. "ALICE! Open the door!" Emmet screamed into the wood. "EMILY!" Bella screamed pounding on

the door, if she could be, she would be sobbing right now. "EMILY!" Rosalie finally screamed before she ran at the door, full

speed and slammed into Emmet, who slammed into the door. The door burst open , cracked in half as all of the family ran

out of the room. They ran down the stairs in Vampire speed and gasped as they saw Alice and Jasper on the floor, in pain.

"Alice! Jasper!" Esme gasped rushing to them. Alice moaned as Esme's hand touched her forehead. "Where's Emily!

Where's my daughter?!" Bella demanded. "He took her." Jasper whispered. "NO! You where supposed to defend her! How

could you?" Bella screamed before Edward put his arms around her. "We'll find her. Calm down honey." Edward whispered,

trying to keep his fear out of his voice. "Edward, Someone has my daughter! How the Hell am I supposed to calm down!"

Bella screamed. "Okay yelling is not helping. And she's my daughter too you know." Edward said. "Oh yes, I haven't

forgotten about that." Bella said. "Kids, I know your scared, but fighting is not going to help anything." Carlisle said

checking Jasper out. "I know." Bella whispered. "Sorry." Edward and Bella said at the same time. "Guys, I know who

kidnapped her..." Alice whispered. "Who?" Bella and Edward said at the same time, but Alice had already fallen asleep.

Bella and Edward starred at each other, they had read her mind already and knew who it was. A low growl escaped from

Edwards lips as Bella and him looked at the door. Right now they needed to find their daughter and fast.

Emily screamed as the man threw her into his arms and ran threw the front door, she screamed, trying to break free. "Let

me go! LET ME GO!" Emily screamed. "No way, twerp." He said with a growl. He stopped after a few minutes and dropped

Emily. She scrambled around toward the trees looking for a hiding spot. "You know, I've tried to freaking kidnap you before.

But then stupid VICTORIA got in my way!" He screamed. Throwing a tree branch. Emily hid down, scared. "You know, your a

real pain in the butt! I had to freaking use my power on your family because you wouldn't just come with me. I think they

think their better off with out you." He said with a smile. "Mommy and daddy will miss me. You'll see, and they'll make you

cry of taking me!" Emily screamed. "I don't cry dear child." He said glaring. "You will! I know it!" Emily said. "Oh ya, why?"

He said with a smile. "Because your a big fat meanie! Who feels he's better then everyone else. And your not because I

don't see anyone hang with you on your own. What does that say about you?!" Emily yelled. He growled at her and

grabbed her. Emily screamed as he broke the bone. "Drop her." A voice came from the side. "And what are you going to do

about it?" The man holding Emily said as she fell to the ground, holding her arm. "My name is Blake, and I'm going to take

her off your hands, so put her down gently." He said taking a step toward them. "Well BLAKE. I don't think I will." He said

squeezing Emily's arm more, hearing another snap. Emily cried out again. "Stop now!" Blake screamed. "And what are you

going to do about it? I lost her mother to that leach, this should be my child! I'm just taking what's mine." He said. "Now I

know where I've seen you. Jacob Black?" Blake asked. "Bravo, I never thought you'd guess." Jacob said. Emily cried out and

Blake noticed for the first time that she was ACTUALLY crying! "Hang on baby girl." Blake said. Emily looked at him, tears

streaming down her face. "Mommy says that..." She whispered. "I know your mommy." Blake said. "Well I did too, and then

that blood sucker got to her!" Jacob yelled. "I understand, but its time for you to give Bella up." Blake whispered. Jacob

appeared to be thinking about it when he finally dropped Emily's arm. Emily screamed bloody murder as it hit the ground.

"Get him." Blake said before two men walked past him and grabbed him. "What is going on!" Jacob yelled, out raged.

"Jacob, your new to this, I know you where a werewolf before, and that Victoria changed you, so i know you don't know

much about this stuff, but I'm like the chief of Vampire police. Your going to jail, and we'll take it from there. But you did

kidnap a child and that can't go unpunished." Blake said before Jacob was dragged toward the car hidden in the trees.

"Don't worry sweet heart. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Blake said walking toward Emily. Emily just let the

darkness that seemed to feel so good over take her as she passed out in his arms.

Emily woke up and looked out the windows to see where they were. "Let me go please!" Emily whispered as the man

drove threw the woods toward a cabin. "You'll like where we're going, I promise." Blake said with a comforting smile. He

pulled up the long driveway and pulled the car into the garage. The house was covered in stones, like a cabin but it also

had that look, like it was over centuries old. He helped her out of her car seat and closed the garage door before he

unlocked the car door and let her climb out. "I'm not going anywhere." Emily said planting her feet firm on the ground. He

let out a sigh and smiled at her. "Come on it won't be that bad. You'll like it here." Blake said with a smile. Emily thought

about it before she let go of the car and let him walk her into the house, gripping her arm tightly. The garage led into the

family room, which was painted white with a dark green boarder. The couches were long tan leather seats that faced

around a big screen TV and a glass coffee table. The family room opened to the kitchen which was a newer model and was

painted a light blue. "Do you want to see your room?" Blake asked Emily. Emily looked at him before she reluctantly shook

her head. He smiled at her. "Okay then, follow me." Blake said with a kind smile. Emily reluctantly followed him threw the

foyer, which had mahogany floors and was painted a light yellow. There was a room off to the side that opened up to what

looked like a office, with books neatly placed on their shelves with a computer on a matching desk. They walked up the

stairs before they walked down a long hallway. Blake opened the door that revealed a young woman, in her early twenty's

cleaning the room. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail so that you could see her gold eyes. "Blake you found her!" She

said as she rushed to Emily. "Jacob broke her arm. Can you look at it?" Blake asked. "It looks like it needs a cast." She said

softly as she tried to touch it. Emily pulled away, looking scared. "Oh honey don't worry. We aren't going to hurt you." She

said softly, placing her hand on Emily's cheek. Emily thought about it for a little while before she slowly showed her her

arm. "That's good honey." She said with a smile. "Well, how is it Roxy?" Blake asked. "It will need a cast." She said sadly.

"Oh Emily, I'm Blake Harris. And this is my wife Roxanne but I call her Roxy." Blake said. "My sister, Annabella and her

husband Andy are out right now but they'll be back." Roxanne said. "I...I want my mommy." Emily whispered. "We know

sweetie, but we have to contact them first." Roxanne said sadly. "Where am I?" Emily whispered as Roxanne led her down

the hall toward another door. She opened it to a bathroom and set Emily down on the toilet. "Right now we're in Alaska."

Blake said walking in. "Um, how do I have a broken arm, I thought Vampires couldn't get hurt." Emily said softly. "Because

dear, your special, you'll be able to sleep and eat human food once your able to control your powers, and well that means

you can feel pain and get hurt, but you can't die." Roxanne said. "How?" Emily asked. "Your powers will come to you, you

just need sometime." Blake said gently. "You said Mommy knows you, how?" Emily asked Blake. "I'm the angel that let her

give birth to you. I'm an angel. And so are you." Blake said looking into Emily's eyes.

**Okay guys tell me what you think, I hope you all like it! Please read and REVIEW! And thanks to everyone who did REVIEW! I appreteate it!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	11. Angel?

Bella took a deep breath. "Why would Jacob want Emily?" Bella whispered. "Because he didn't get you." Rosalie said softly.

"He was in love with you and you didn't like him in that way, so he felt betrayed." Alice whispered sitting up. "Hey sweet

heart, how are you feeling?" Esme asked. "Like I was just turned into a vampire, again." Alice said rubbing her arms.

"Okay, so how are we going to find Emily?" Edward asked. "We are going to need a tracker." Emmet said. "Great where do

we find one?" Bella said. "In Alaska. With Tanya's clan." Carlisle said. "I, but..." Bella stopped. "We can't just leave Emily!

What if she is here?!" Bella screamed. "Bella, I'm sorry but I really doubt she is here." Jasper whisper sitting up. "I mean

we would have smelled her, it's not like Jacob can just take her to China town." Emmet whispered. "Honey, this way we

can find her faster. It's the only way." Edward whispered. Bella took a deep breath. "Okay, then everyone go get packed,

it's better this way because we can say we moved." Carlisle said. "Okay then, its settled." Alice said slowly getting up. It

was time to save her niece.

Emily cried out a little as Roxy finished her cast, Emily had wanted a blue one to go with the dress she was wearing. "It's

okay, your all done." Roxy said with a smile. "When will I get to see mommy? And daddy?" Emily asked. "Soon, but for now

we need to talk, to explain somethings to you." Blake said walking over to Emily. "Now, we told you about the Angel thing.

But I'm sure your a bit confused." Blake said taking Emily's small hand in his. "Maybe." Emily said slowly. "Okay well, what

do you want to know?" Blake asked softly. "Why me? I was normal before all this happened." Emily said after a minute of

silence. "You where never normal honey." Blake said softly. "Your future was mapped out before you where born." Blake

said. "How?" Emily asked, confused. "How? Well sweet heart, we knew that your mother was pregnant with you, and when

she made that her wish we knew that you where the prophesied child." Blake said. "The profizesed child?" Emily said,

trying hard to put the big word together. Roxy and Blake laughed softly. "Yes sweetie." Roxy said with a smile. "Now I'm

confused, I was a human, then Vampire, then Angel and now I'm the profizesed child?" Emily asked. "Your sort of all of

them. But mostly, your an Angel." Blake said. "I'm a angel?" Emily asked. "Then where are my wings?" Emily challenged.

Blake and Roxy smiled at her. "They haven't formed yet, but from what I can tell, they'll form tonight." Roxy said starring at

her back. "Over one night?" Emily said, disbelieving. "Yep." Roxy said. "That's why you can talk to Piper." Blake said. "Oh

ya...Where is Piper?!" Emily questioned. "She's with your family. Jacob didn't grab her. Don't worry you'll see her soon."

Roxy said softly. Emily put her head in her good hand and cried again. "It's okay honey, you'll see them soon." Roxy said

hugging her. "But I want to see them now!" Emily cried. "I know honey, you just have to wait a bit longer." Roxy said. "I'm

a little tiered, I shouldn't be, should I?" Emily asked. Blake smiled a little. "Your powers are kicking in, of course you should

be." Blake said. "I'm confused, daddy said..." Emily started but Blake cut her off. "Your daddy didn't know sweetie." Blake

said gently. "Oh...Kay..." Emily whispered before she felt herself being picked up and she fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow.

Bella sighed as they stood out side of the log cabin that was Tanya's home. They stepped into the building and took in the

large foyer. "Edward!" A female vampire exclaimed running down the stairs. "Hello Tanya." Bella said icily. "Oh hello." Tanya

said, unenthusiastically. "This is the soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen." Emmet said as the rest of the family walked in. "Oh. I

see. So what brings the Cullen's to Alaska?" Tanya asked. "My daughter was kidnapped." Bella whispered. "Oh I'm sorry to

hear that." Tanya said, actually being honest. "We need you to help find her." Edward said softly. "Oh, well we do have a

tracker. Payton, she will be able to find her." Tanya said walking down the hall. Edward put his arm around Bella. "Don't

worry, we'll find her." Edward whispered before his cell phone rang. He answered it a moment later. "Hello?" He asked,

weary. "Is this Edward Cullen? Bella's husband. Or soon to be husband?" A males voice asked. "Yes it is, who is this?"

Edward asked. "This is Blake Harris and my wife Roxanne and I have your daughter." He said. "Where is she?!" Edward

demanded. "Don't worry she's safe, we helped her get away from Jacob. We're in Alaska." Blake said. "Oh thank God. Okay

well where are you?" Edward asked. "We're on 213 pleasentview rd. Can you come tomorrow evening? Around 5ish?"

Blake asked. "Of course! We'll be there early. And thanks." Edward said. "No problem, I know we can answer questions, so

just come ready for anything. It will be a little shocking." Blake said. "Okay, but can I talk to her?" Edward whispered. Bella

looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Of course, one moment." Blake said. "She's safe." Edward told Bella. "Oh thank God."

Bella whispered. "Mommy? Daddy?" Emily's tiered voice came from the phone. "Oh baby girl! I'm so happy your okay. Are

you okay Emmy?" Bella asked. "My arm hurts, but she said it would get better." "Who said honey?" "Roxanne." Emily said.

"Oh, well honey we will be with you tomorrow, Okay?" Bella asked. "Okay, mommy?" "Yes baby?" Bella asked. "I think I'm

going to bed." Emily said. "Bed?" Bella whispered to Edward. "Bye daddy! Bye mommy! Love you!" Emily said. "Love you

too baby." Edward whispered. "Oh and daddy?" Emily asked. "Ya honey?" Edward asked. "I knew you where with me."

Emily said. "How?" Edward asked. "I'm wearing the necklace you gave me."

**Okay so tell me what you think! Please read and REVIEW! And thanks for those who did REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	12. Taking her home

Emily sighed as the sunlight shone into her room. The room had been painted pink with white hearts and the bed had a

white frame with a pink Disney princess comforter and a pink canopy hanging over her head. There was a matching closet

and a matching desk. Emily sighed before she tried to move, everything was so much more comfortable, but Emily didn't

know why, she just laid there before she reached around to grab her pillow and screamed bloody murder. Having heard her,

Roxy and Blake ran in. "What?! What is it?!" Blake said. "I...I...Ah!" Emily screamed again before Blake smiled. "Those are

your wings sweet heart." Roxy said. "No way!" Emily said looking at her back. Two white angel wings now appeared behind

her, her PJ's ripped a little bit where they sat. "How do I make them go away?!" Emily demanded. "You'll learn honey, give it

sometime." Roxy said with a smile. "But I want them to go away now!" Emily cried as Roxy put her arms around her. "Are

they just scary?" Roxy asked. Emily thought for a minute before shaking her head. "Well don't worry little one, you'll get

used to them." Blake said comforting. "But I don't want to get used to them!" Emily cried. Roxy sighed softly before pulling

her into her arms. "I want my mommy! And my arm hurts." Emily said. "Don't worry honey, you'll see them soon." Roxy said

before she lead Emily done to get something to eat. Waiting for their parents to get home.

"Edward I want to go see her now, I miss her too much." Bella said as they sat in the room Tanya had provided. "I know

honey, I want to see her too, we all do. But Blake said to wait till 5ish." Edward said softly. "But she's my daughter! I want

to see her now!" Bella said. Edward sighed. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it." Edward said, holding her in his arms.

"Oh Edward, I'm so glad I found you again." Bella whispered before she reached up and kissed him.

Emily sat at the table as she ate a peanut butter sand which. She had peanut butter all over her face and she was grinning

wildly. "This is way better than the red cool-aid I usually have." She said with her mouthful. Roxy smiled at her. "I'm glad you

like it." Blake said with a smile. Emily smiled reaching for her milk but it was throwing to the back of the wall by a blue force

and exploded into a billion pieces. "Oh...wow..." Roxy whispered. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Emily screamed. "It's okay

honey, we know, it's your power." Blake said comforting. "My, what?" Emily whispered. "Power. You can move objects with a

blast of energy, very use full. If I do say so myself." Blake said with a warm smile. "Um...Cool?" Emily asked. Confused. "Ya,

cool." Roxy said with a smile. "That's not all though..." Roxy said before she was cut off by the door bell.

Blake opened the door and smiled as he saw a worried Bella and Edward. "Where is she?!" Bella demanded. "Mommy!"

Emily yelled running out of the kitchen. "Emily!" Bella yelled as her and Edward bent down to hug her. Bella threw her arms

around Emily and starred at her wings. "What the...?" Bella trailed off as she looked at Blake. "Your daughter is an angel,

wings are part of the territory."

"Okay, now hang on one hot second. Your saying Emily. My little girl, is a angel, and not in the sense that all dad's think their

daughters are but in the actual sense?" Edward asked as he Bella and Emily sat on the couch across from Roxy and Blake.

"It's quiet simple. She was born of a vampire, that by it's self is a miracle, and as for everything else, she was a wish, come

true, angel's are wishes, they are anything that comes from a single hope or feeling. And Bella wished she could meet her

daughter, hoped even." Blake said. "Right, look thanks for helping my daughter, but we're going now." Edward said angrily.

"Look at your daughter's back, isn't that proof enough?" Blake shouted after them. Edward stopped and looked at Emily

before sighing and turning to see Blake. "Okay, I guess we'll listen." Edward said sitting back down. "Okay, well with her

being a angel, she's going to grow till the age of 17, when you where changed Edward because you where the first to

change, Victoria's venom is just goingto die out, and she will not feel anything more then a pinch when she does change."

Blake said. Bella sat Emily in her lap and put her hand on Emily's cast. "About that, she can get hurt, even after she's

changed, but she will not be able to die." Roxy said. "Along with eat and sleep." Blake added. "And her power will need to

be encouraged. If you can do that, we will let you leave here." Blake said softly. "Your angel's?" Edward whispered. "Yes, we

are. And we have powers too. We need to know that Emily is safe. Will you protect her?" Blake asked. "Of course. I'll protect

her till the day I die." Edward whispered. Blake nodded before he looked at Roxy. "Then your free to go. But we will be near

by to protect her. Okay?" Roxy said. Bella smiled. "Okay, I think we may need all the help we can get." Bella said before they

walked out, holding her tightly to them. One thing was for sure, they were not going to let anything happen to their baby

girl.

**Okay guys, thanks for all who REVIEWED! Please read and REVIEW! I'm not sure If I should post one last chapter or not, but tell me if I should! So that means please REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	13. Everything will work out

13 years later...

Emily smiled faintly as she ran down the steps before she gasped as she missed a stair and fell into awaiting arms. "Your

just like your mother kid." Emmet said with a smirk as he placed her on her feet. "I know Em. You tell me like everyday."

Emily said with a smirk. "So I do. Your just my favorite Angel." Emmet said with a smile. "I'm the only angel you know." Emily

said with a smile. "Hm. Well that maybe but still..." Emmet said with a smile. "Morning Emily." Jasper said with a smile as he

sat on the couch. "Hey Jasper." Emily said with a smile. "Okay ready for your first day of school?" Bella asked as she and

Edward walked out of their bedroom. "As ready as I'll every be." Emily said with a smirk. "Be happy, you don't know how

many more of these you have left." Edward said with a small smile. "And that could be a problem." Emily said. "Point taken,

now go." Edward said with a smile. "Okay, can I drive my car?" Emily asked. "Sure, why not?" Edward said as Emily

squealed and jumped toward the door grabbing the keys to the Sapphire convertible. "Be careful though!" Edward yelled

after her. Emily smiled at him. "I will!" Emily yelled before she ran out of the door.

Emily walked down the long hallway at the end of the day, gold lockers stood neatly lined up as she passed down the long

hallway to her doom, or so she thought. She sighed as she opened her locker. She placed some of her books in before she

shut the locker and turned around, running into a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes. "Oh I'm sorry!" Emily said,

embarrassed. "It's okay it was entirely my fault." He said with a smile as he helped her up. "I'm Jason." He said with a

smile. "Emily." She said with a smile. "Well Emily, Do you want to go to the movies With me?" Jason asked. "Well..." Emily

thought for a minute then smiled. "Sure, why not." Emily said. "Okay, I'll pick you up around eight on Friday, okay?" Jason

asked. "Okay." Emily said before he walked away, Emily smiled after him when she heard foot steps approaching. "Oh hello

Daddy." Emily said with a smile, talking so that only he could hear. "Absolutely Not!" Edward yelled. Emily looked at him,

wide eyed. "What?" Emily yelled. "You are not going out with him." Edward yelled. "And why the Hell not?" Emily yelled back

as Emmet and Alice walked out of their class rooms. "Because I said so, and your my baby girl!" Edward whispered. "Not to

mention a Angel." He added quietly. "You can't rule my life Edward." Emily yelled. "The hell I can't." Edward screamed. "Your

just a baby, please don't do anything stupid, why would you bring him into our world when you don't need to?" Edward

asked. "You mean like you did with mom?" Emily asked. "That was low Emily." Emmet scolded. "It's true! Stop trying to

control my life dad! You can't tell me who to see and who not to see!" Emily said before storming off. "Edward I don't think

she's your baby girl any more." Emmet whispered softly as Emily threw the door open to the outside and stormed out to

her car, almost breaking the door. "But, I...I don't want to lose her Emmet." Edward whispered. "I don't think you will, but

give her some time, she needs to feel like you trust her. It will work out." Alice said. Edward nodded and starred after his

daughter, he just didn't want anything to happen to her, and if keeping her safe was keeping her away from boys, then so

be it. He just didn't know it be this difficult.

**THE END!**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Please read and REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And thanks to all who did REVIEW! It's been fun! And Yes this was a fun chapter I just thought some people would want some fun so yep...**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
